Family
by Breanna-Higurashi
Summary: A new birth has everyone smiling in the village. No one is more happy or excited than the new parents. ONESHOT.


**-Breanna-Higurashi-**

My first Inuyasha one shot!  
Tell me what you guys think!

* * *

It was a peaceful day in the Feudal Era of Japan; birds were singing and no demons dare attack on a day like today. All was quite except at the village that was housed by a half demon and his miko. Piercing loud screams could be heard from within Kaede's hut on a nice sunny day in the Feudal Era. It was the screams of a young pregnant woman giving birth to her first child. Outside of the hut the nervous father of said child was pacing back and forth. He was not allowed in until his wife had completed giving birth to their child. All he wanted at the moment was to go into that wretched hut and comfort his woman who was in so much pain. Another scream greeted his abused ears and he winced at the amount of pain that could be heard coming from the miko's hut.

Looking away from the hut, he saw that his friend had placed his hand on his shoulder in comfort. His eyes too showed how much he would like to help his screaming friend. Both sighed and sat down on a fallen log that was near the entrance to the hut and looked at the sky to try to distract them until the child was born.

"She will be fine, Inuyasha. Kaede and Sango are taking good care of her. Soon you will hold your child in your arms and Kagome will be pain free."

"Thanks Miroku."

Meanwhile, inside of the old wooden hut, Kagome was covered in sweat. She had a loose miko top on and her stomach and lower regions were covered by a blanket as Kaede was watching to see if the infant had crowned yet. Sango was beside her holding Kagome's hand and whispering comforting words to her.

"Just one more big push Kagome."

Kagome screamed the loudest scream of the day and pushed with all her might as her hand gripped Sango's so hard that she feared that her friend would break it. With the last push came the birth of Inuyasha and Kagome's first born child.

"It's a girl."

Said Kaede, as the infant in her hands began to wail at being outside of its mother's warm womb. The infant was covered in blood but was as cute as a button. She had a small amount of black hair with silver highlights in her hair, a pair of white fuzzy dog ears on the top of her head, and her eyes were a dazzling golden color. Gently, Kaede cleaned the 1/3 demon child and wrapped her in a fresh clean blanket. Sango looked at the infant and smiled,

"Kagome, she's gorgeous."

Kagome raised her head a little, still worn out from childbirth.

"She….?"

Her baby daughter was placed in her waiting arms making the child stop its wailing as it realized that it was with its mother again. The young miko went through the mental check list that every mother has inside of their head when their child is born. She made sure that the baby in her arms had ten toes, ten fingers, two ears, and was breathing normally. Her baby looked up at her, brown eyes met golden for the first time as mother and daughter. Those big golden eyes blinked and a small gurgle of a smile came to her face as she was held by her mommy.

"Hello, my little bundle of joy."

Said Kagome as she kissed her forehead and held her close to her chest. Looking up, Kagome met eyes with Sango.

"Can you tell Inuyasha that it is alright to come in now? I want him to meet his new baby daughter."

Sango nodded and left the hut as Kaede cleaned up Kagome and placed her in a clean miko outfit and on a clean futon. True, Kagome was exhausted, but she wanted to see Inuyasha's face when he came inside. Soon after Sango left, Inuyasha entered the hut and rushed over to his mate and pup. His eyes showed relief as he noticed that the two most important people in his life to him were doing well and were smiling at him. His miko mate looked to him and gave him the biggest smile he had ever received from her.

"Inuyasha, I would like you to meet your daughter."

Said Kagome as she passed the now sleeping infant to her father. Carefully, Inuyasha held his daughter in his strong but gentle arms. He gazed at her and could not believe that she was his daughter.

"She's perfect Kagome."

The young hanyou leaned over and kissed his miko on the lips lightly while still holding their child. She gladly kissed him back tiredly and cupped his cheek with her right hand. Never, had she ever been as happy as she was at that moment.

"What would you like to name her Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha smiled and whispered in her ear; Kagome smiled and kissed his cheek.

"It's perfect, Inuyasha. Izayoi it is."


End file.
